The Taylor's holiday card
by BAUMember
Summary: Cute smacked family fun


**A very short story about Mac Stella and there 7 kids, The Taylors decide to have a family picture taken and send it as a Christmas card to their family and friends……….**

Having a house full of kids was all Stella had ever wanted, having lived in the orphanage all her childhood life she left as soon as she was old enough and vowed that her children would never go threw the hell she had.

Getting her own flat she studied for the police force and then forensics getting the job at the New York crime lab was a great milestone in her life. Her new boss was rather handsome caring and lovable they soon became best friends helping each other threw good and bad, until they eventually declared there love.

Standing watching her eldest kids write there Christmas wish list for Santa Stella felt a warm body press against her back and strong arms warp around her " Hello there my lovely wife" came a voice behind as a soft kiss was placed on her neck, turning round she came face to face with her husband Mac " hello to you my sexy hubby" Stella smiled as she kissed his lips. There make out session was soon interrupted by the kids running to show there parents the presents that they would all like from Santa, both kneeling down Mac and Stella greeted the kids each with a hug and took the long list from each of there small hands. " Thank you kids, me and mummy will send these to Santa soon, so you had best be good boys and girls" Mac smiled at the 5 little faces " We will be daddy" 9 year old Natalia replied.

"Right kids lets get you all dressed and ready for our family picture" Stella smiled and she marched the kids up stars followed by Mac. Getting 7 kids ready was not a easy job but it was the one that gave Mac and Stella the most pleasure.

Heading down the front room the Taylor kids waited for the photographer that was there Uncle Sheldon, a knock as the door made the kids jump for joy and they all rushed to greet there visitor " Uncle Sheldon" the kids yelled happily as they warped them self round his legs, " Kids let Sheldon in the door will you" Mac laughed at his brood as they all let go and headed back to the front room.

The camera was ready now the positioning of the family on the sofa which was in front of a large Christmas tree was the next challenge. Natalia, Skylar and Cory where placed in the centre on the sofa with twins Lillie and Luca at either side, the oldest kids where now ready as Mac and Stella then placed 2 month old Lexi on Corys lap and her twin Mackenzie on Natalia's lap, Mac and Stella then positioned them selves behind the sofa leaning down so they could hug the kids and each other.

"SMILE" Sheldon said as he took the picture, all the kids had the biggest of smiles as did the proud parents , as Mac and Stella looked at the picture on the screen they both smiled, there in front of them was a symbol of there love and eternal togetherness, as Sheldon uploaded the picture on the family computer Mac got the kids ready for bed as Stella made the baby's bottles.

Later that night Stella was having a long soak in the bath while Mac did some paperwork, once Stella had finished she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail sprayed a little perfume and put on her silk red dressing gown that hung just above her knees, walking in to the study she stopped and smiles at Mac he had his back to her and didn't notice she was there, after a few minuets Stella decided to get his attention, " Well do u want to get these cards done" she said as she sat on the desk just next to Mac, " Em yes just give me" was all Mac could say as he noticed the long tanned legs next to him, shifting his gaze upwards he saw the hem of her silk dressing gown which hung just above the knee, it was tied loosely around the waist and the gap in the neckline showed off just enough chest smiling he kept his eyes moving up he saw the smile of the woman who could make his heart beat so fast. "I'm glad I finally got your attention" Stella smiled as there eyes locked.

" You have always got my attention Mrs Taylor, especially dressed like that" he whispered moving his chair in front of Stella he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her down so she was straddling him, kissing each other with such passion Mac pulled off Stella's rob and kissed her nipples she leaned back so that her back gently touched the desk " Ohhh Mac take me now please" she moaned as she felt Mac's hard cock press against her naked cunt, in one swift movement Mac pulled his joggers off and quickly pulled Stella down on him, as there love making became frantic the pace was so fast there orgasms came quick and fast, " MAC" "STELLA " LOVE YOU" they both shouted. As they held each other there sweaty body's touching they kissed more before deciding to get the holiday cards done.

" How many cards do you think we will need sexy" Mac asked Stella " I think ten will be enough, one each of the guys at the lab, your mum and that's it I think" she smiled back.

Once Mac had the card design on the computer and the picture in place, he let Stella write what she wanted as she was good at these things, Mac sat back and watched.

"The Taylor family would like to wish you a very magical Christmas and a wonderful New Year, love from all xxxxxxx"

Stella pressed print and waited as the first card printed out. As she and Mac looked at the card they shared a kiss and decided to have another magical love making session, Mac carried her to there bedroom and gently closed the door ready for another night of fun.

**Well that's my first wee xmas story I hope you like, I may do more but that depends on you lot if you RnR and let me know take care and happy holidays xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
